


Handcuffs

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han and Lando discover that being handcuffed together isn't the worst thing in the world.





	Handcuffs

“I am not going to die handcuffed to you.” Lando said sharply, tugging at the handcuffs that held him and Han together.

“What? Do you think that’s my dream scenario?” Han grumbled, although…perhaps that wasn’t completely true. Maybe, if they were somewhere else, somewhere more comfortable, being handcuffed to Lando wouldn’t be so bad. “Besides, we’re not going to die, we just need to get back to the Falcon and Chewie will get these off us.”

Han didn’t see what the big deal was, they had escaped from the cell where they had been held by some not so friendly small-time crooks, and surely it wouldn’t be that hard to get out of these cuffs. Everything was going to be fine, at least that was how it seemed to Han and he didn’t understand why Lando was in such a foul mood. Maybe he hated being so close to Han. That was an unpleasant thought, he hoped that wasn’t true. If it was, well, Han’s feelings would just have to go unrequited and he’d just have to accept that, no matter how hard that would be. 

He snuck a glance at Lando, who, even when he was frowning in annoyance, made his stomach flip. Han was enjoying the opportunity to be near Lando, the feel of their hands touching and their arms brushing up against one another, so much so that he stopped paying attention to where they were walking. It was Lando’s fault really, he shouldn’t have turned up looking so handsome, because then Han wouldn’t have felt the need to gaze at him as they made their way through the city and then he definitely would have seen the slippery pool of unidentifed liquid. And then he would have deftly stepped over it, rather than what actually happened which was that he stumbled ungracefully, like a startled tauntaun, hands grasping for something to hold on to as he fell on to the wet ground.

At first, as he caught his breath and noticed the dampness seeping through his trousers, he wondered what the _hell_  he was lying in, but then he noticed the more pressing matter. Literally. Lando was _literally_  pressing against him. When he fell, as they were handcuffed together, Lando had been pulled down with him and now lay heavily on top of him, it was the closest they had ever been, Han could feel Lando’s warm breath on his face and smell his expensive cologne. _Kriff,_  he thought, _why does he always have to smell so good?!_

If they weren’t lying in a horrible smelling puddle and if he knew for certain whether his feelings were reciprocated, Han would be enjoying this. It was awkward, Lando had that strange, pained frowning look on his face again, as if this was absolutely the worst thing ever to have happened. Han was just about to make a joke, in order to lighten the strained mood, but then Lando did something that changed the situation completely. He squirmed. _Oh no,_ Han thought, as Lando’s squirming increased. It was both terrible and wonderful, and if the squirming continued Lando was about to find out exactly what Han’s feelings for him were. 

Han tried to sit up, shifting uncomfortably, at the same time that Lando tried to move once again, causing their legs to tangle together and their hips to meet. Their faces were inches away from each other, and Han’s immediate reaction to their new position was to close his eyes in embarrassment at what Lando would surely notice. However, surprisingly it seemed that Han was not the only one with something to worry about. _Lando was hard too_ , he thought in disbelief. Maybe Lando wasn't annoyed about being attached to Han because he didn't like Han, _maybe_ , just maybe, and if what was pressing against Han was any indication, Lando felt the same way that Han did.

Just when Han was about to tentatively make a suggestive comment, Lando started to move, and, despite their closeness, he seemed to be trying very hard to avoid eye contact. Placing one hand on Han’s chest, no doubt in an effort not to touch the disgusting puddle water, Lando tried to manoeuvre himself upwards and, somehow, he accidentally kneed Han in a very sensitive area.

“Ugh.” Han blurted in pain.

“Sorry.” Lando muttered, wincing in sympathy, and, finally, his eyes met Han's.

There was a tense, uncomfortable silence as they gazed deep into each other's eyes, both breathing shallowly, hearts beating quickly, a complicated mix of apprehension and anticipation flooding through them. Lando licked his lips, quickly, his gaze flickering down to look at Han's mouth, which caused Han to shift his hips without thinking and, _oh,_ if he moved like that again, things were going to get very interesting very quickly.

Lando swallowed heavily, and stroked Han's side with his free hand, before reluctantly whispering, "We should get back to the ship."

"Right." Han frowned, wondering if Lando was regretting this series of events.

Evidently Lando must have picked up on Han's dismay and confusion because he prompted, "Because....there's a bed there..."

"Right!" Han couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face and there went his hips again, as if his lower body had a mind of its own, moving just so that they both let out a shuddering breath.

"Han. _Han._ Come on. Let's not do this on the wet ground."

"Yeah. Sure. Back to the Falcon, Chewie will get these cuffs off us and -"

"Or maybe he doesn't." Lando shrugged, an amused glint in his eyes. "I think I've changed my mind about being handcuffed. It might not be the worst thing to keep them on for a little longer...."

Han laughed, "Y'know, I thought you were annoyed because you didn't like being so close to me."

"Quite the opposite, as you can tell. It was _hard_ being so near to you when I didn't know if you felt the same way."

"Well now we know."

"We do." Lando paused, rolling his eyes and shaking his head slightly. "It's funny, I don't usually have a problem telling someone my feelings but with you....I don't know. It's _different._ You make me feel awkward and.... _unsure._ Like I don't know what I'm doing. I don't like it." But Lando smiled as he said those words so Han was pretty sure that he did, in fact, like it.

"Oh. Well, if it's any consolation I feel the same way."

"Good." Lando seemed pleased by the idea he had the same affect on Han. "Come on." He pulled away from Han and together they struggled upwards, adjusting certain _things_ as they went.

Han couldn't help himself, he leaned in for a brief, firm kiss, which Lando responded to eagerly, grabbing Han around the waist so that their bodies were flush against one another.

"Ok." Lando muttered, ending their kiss. "Ship. Now."

"Uh-huh." Han was pretty much lost for words.

They walked briskly, occasionally stumbling, back to the Falcon, still handcuffed but now holding hands, shoulders bumping together. If Chewie noticed their ecstatic grins or the fact that they basically ran into the crew quarters and shut the door, he didn't mention it. When they finally did remove the handcuffs, they decided to keep them, as a little reminder and, also, just in case they might come in useful at a later date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
